


Allergy Catastrophe

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pets, Polyamory, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Finally, the Kaiba househeld has decided to get a cat, it'll be good for all of them, but especially for Atem...Too bad Atem has become allergic in this new body of his





	Allergy Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be my excuse to give Atem a Lykoi (werewolf cat) but then I learned they weren't hypoallergenic ... I still wanted to do the idea though because _irony_

After three months of Atem being back in the living world, the Kaiba household had finally decided to get a cat

The decision came after noticing just how .. well, for a lack of a better term, _homesick_ , Atem could get at times

Living in a different country, and in a different _era_ , was certainly no easy task, and he needed some comforts from home to feel more.... at peace

He hadn't _said_ any of this, ofcourse, but after living with him for the last three months, his boyfreinds sort of came ot that conclusion without needing to hear it directly from him

Besides, there was also something of a loneliness factor that came into play

Although the three of them spent quite a bit of time together, Atem, as a sponsored duelist who didn't have a consistent work schedule, spent the most time at home alone

He often spent time at KaibaCorp or at the game shop with Yugi simply to avoid being alone but even that at times took it's toll

He could use a furry companion, end of story

So on a cold December morning, the three of them set out to the local shelter with the plan to adopt a cat, no one suspecting the hell that was about to rain down upon them...

"What do you think Atem? Do you see anyone here who you want to take home?"

The pharaoh smirked, turning to glance down at his partner, before Yugi quickly spoke again

" _Besides_ Seto and I,"

Ah well, it was going to be a good joke wile it lasted- if only it had lasted longer

"Honestly I'd like to take them all home," Atem said sincerely, smiling at his partners before turning back towards the cage he was standing in front of

"But if I can only have one-"

Well, unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to finish that sentence, as only a second later, the pharaoh sneezed

"A-Ah, apologies, I think-"

And then another sneeze

...

And another....

...

And another....

And before he knew it, he had found himself on a complete sneezing jag, groaning lowly as his head began to throb

"Atem? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine really, it must just be a slight co-... co--.... _*ACHOO*_!"

"Right...." Seto mused slowly, glancing between the pharaoh and the cage behind him

" _Cold_ , or _cat_?"

"Seto don't be ridiculous, I had cats my entire life as a pharaoh, and never once did I- _*ACHOO*_!"

Yugi winced, hurriedly taking his lover's arm and gently leading him away

"Atem why don't you come here and sit down a moment?"

"I-I'm fine aibou..." he mumbled, rubbing his hands against his face, trying his hardest to soothe the quickly growing ache in his skull

....

Incidentally, that would turn out to be his downfall, because in about five minutes...

"I hate to break this to you Atem, but a cold doesn't make your face swell up like a basketball,"

Atem, at this point, could barely so much as think, he was sneezing every few seconds, his eyes were itchy and red ad watering, and "swollen" was a mild term to describe what had happened to his face at this point

"I'm not.... not allergic...." he slurred, sneezing once again and giving another pained groan

"Right, and I'm not a billionaire," Seto huffed back, rolling his eyes

Yugi, frowning deeply, gently nudged his taller boyfreind, giving him a concerned look before turning his attention back to the allergy-stricken pharaoh

"Atem, sweetie, there's a drug store just across the street, why don't we go get some anti-histamines for you?"

"But... the kitties...."

"We'll come back when your allergies calm down, ok?"

"Promise...?"

"I promise,"

~+~

"You shouldn't have promised,"

Yugi sighed quietly, leaning back in the car and frowning at Seto

"I know but how else was I going to get him to come with us? He wasn't prepared to leave without a cat,"

"He's not getting one, he's clearly allergic,"

"I am NOT allergic," Atem huffed, sliding back into the car with frustration

He had thought it best to have some fresh air until he felt better, and the allergy tablets had only just started kicking in, but atleast he was starting to improve a little

"Atem, you were fine, you started touching cats and you broke into allergies, now that you've taken an anti-hystamine, you're recovering, I'm pretty sure that means you're allergic,"

"Perhaps it wasn't the cats, I spent my entire life in Egypt surrounded by them and never once so much as sneezed,"

"True... but this body of your's is brand new, it probably hasn't developed alot of the immunities you had back then as of yet," Yugi noted

"But I'm not allergic to Ryou's cat," Atem pointed out with a frown

"But Ryou has a Sphynx Sweetheart, no fur to shed,"

"Then I'll get a Sphynx, will that satisfy you both?" he huffed

"Actually the cat hair only rarely effects cat allergies, it's usually a hormone called Fel d1 that can be found in cat saliva and in their skin that causes an allergic reaction,"

Yugi paused, eyebrows raising as he turned towards the CEO

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything,"

He didn't believe that for a moment but he wasn't particularly interested in arguing with the other so he decided to let it drop for now

"I'll admit though that Sphynx, despite not lacking the hormone, are generally considered hypoallergenic because of their lack of fur- not a complete lack, mind you, but close enough- and thus making the spread of Fel d1 more difficult than a cat with alot of fur,"

"Then I'll get a Sphynx," Atem repeated, pausing to sneeze again

"Atem, you're HIGHLY allergic, just because you didn't have this kind of melt down from being with a cat for... what, twenty minutes? That doesn't mean you can live with one and not have a reaction,"

"I spent three hours with Ryou and his cat last week," Atem huffed

Seto heaved a sigh, about to argue when his phone, unfortunately, went off

Atem sneezed again, earning a sympathetic rubbing of his back via Yugi as Seto checked his messages

"Everything ok?" Yugi asked after a moment, glancing up from the pharaoh as his partner rested his head on the smaller duelist's shoulder

"I have to go in a few moments, emergency meeting, are you going to be able to handle this on your own Yugi?"

"I do not need to be 'handled' Seto, I am not a child," Atem grumbled

Yugi sighed quietly, stroking his lover's hair as he glanced at Seto again

"We'll be fine, go to your meeting," he promised

Seto was hesitant, but nodded anyway and called for another car to come for him, deciding to leave this one for Yugi and Atem to head home in

He spared one last glance at the pharaoh, at the utterly heartbroken look on his face, and felt his own heart begin to ache

He had wanted to make the pharaoh _happier_ , but if anything, he clearly felt even worse now than he had before....

~+~

"Atem, honey, are you sure that you left your ring in here?"

"Quite sure aibou, I think it must have fallen off when I was petting one of the kitties,"

"Ok... we'll ask someone if anyone has found it, but if not then I'll find it for you, you just got over your allergies, there's no reason to get them all started up again," Yugi said softly, an arm wrapped around his lover's waist as they walked

"I know...." Atem muttered with a loud sigh, a frown clearly plastered over his face

Yugi definitely felt guilty for not letting Atem have a cat, but he couldn't spend the next two decades of his life living in allergy-ridden hell, and Yugi had a feeling that Atem was the sort who, once in the possession of a pet, wouldn't be able to live without one

If he got one cat, he'd probably be opening the door to an entire lifetime of cats

Yugi couldn't let him condemn himself to a lifetime of sneezing, watery eyes, and migraines, what kind of lover would he be if he did?

"Oh!! Aibou!! Look!!!"

Sighing quietly, knowing what was ahead, he slowly turned around, and... was pleasantly surprised to find Atem looking at _dogs_

"What is this kind called again?" he asked excitedly, already crouching down in front of a cage containing an adorable black and brown puppy

"Oh I think that's a Yorkie," Yugi mused, taking a step closer, an idea coming to mind

"Actually... I think I remember hearing that Yorkies are hypoallergenic... you stay right there ok? I'll be back in a second, just let me ask someone,"

"Take your time," the pharaoh hummed, cooing adoringly at the little dog as he tried to loop his fingers through the cage openings in the hopes of petting his new freind

Sure, she wasn't a cat, but at the moment, Atem couldn't quite bring himself to care

~+~

"Are you sure that Seto will be alright with this?"

"Ofcourse I am, he wants you to be happy, just... happy without dieing of allergies, and Tinkerbell allows you to do that,"

He nodded slowly, leaning down to gently kiss the puppy on the head, grinning as she wagged her tail and stretched adorably

Only a moment later, the sound of the door opening sounded and Tinkerbell jumped up, her ears perked and her tail wagging excitedly, giving a few alert barks

"Well, the moment of truth is here," Yugi chuckled, glancing over the back of the couch along with Atem as Seto rounded the corner with a somewhat large box in his hands, his eyes immediately falling to the little dog as she barked and wagged her tail

"What is that?" he frowned

"A dog?" Yugi snickered

"Atem fell in love with her, and Yorkies are hypoallergenic, I figured... cat, dog, as long as Atem is happy and not sick it doesn't matter right?"

Seto was quiet for a moment, watching as Tinkerbell jumped up and over Atem's shoulder to start pawing at the CEO

"Well, in theory you're right," he mused with a loud sigh, slowly setting the box on the floor and taking the lid off

A second later, an adorable little kitten poked out, mewing softly before jumping out of the box

Atem gasped, jumping off of the couch and immediately scooping the sweet little kitty up

"Seto? I .. don't..-"

"Apparently the most hypoallergenic cat is a Balinese, atleast according to who I spoke with, they also have the perfect personalities for Atem, sweet lap cats who get along with humans, animals, children... I searched everywhere and finally found a shelter with the kittens...."

"Oh Seto..." Yugi winced

He really wanted to say he felt atleast a little guilty....

But actually he was mostly just amused, laughing slightly as he watched Atem roll around on the floor with the new kitten

"I'm sorry... are you mad?"

"No," Seto sighed quietly, slowly sitting down on the couch next to Yugi and raising his brows as the puppy rushed into his lap

"I can't blame you for wanting to make him happy, and honestly, I like dogs better anyway,"

"You do?" Yugi asked in surprise

"Yes, they aren't as stuck-up,"

"You've never met a good cat then," Yugi snickered

"Maybe," Seto shrugged, watching silently for a moment as Atem and the little kitten played, only looking away when the puppy curled up in his lap and yawned, clearly getting ready to fall asleep

"So, what's the dog's name?"

"Tinkerbell," Yugi beamed

Seto was quiet for a moment, staring directly at his smallest boyfreind

"No,"

"...No...?"

" _Please_ no,"

"Sorry, I'm not the one who named her, Atem is,"

"You really expect me to believe he came up with that on his own?" Seto asked dryly, clearly not at all amused

Before Yugi could answer, however, Atem seemed to answer for him

"Yugi, I just thought of the perfect name for the kitten- _Jinglebell!_ Isn't it grand? She and Tinkerbell sharing part of a name, like twins!"

Seto looked as though part of his soul had just been taken away

"Why do I let the two of you live in my house again?"

"Because you love us?" Yugi teased, leaning up to kiss the CEO's cheek

"I'm becoming less and less sure of that," he huffed flatly

"Mm, really now?" Atem asked with a smirk, standing up, kitten- ugh, _Jinglebell_ \- in hand as he leaned close and kissed Seto's lips softly, sweetly, before pulling back

"Are you certain?"

Seto merely huffed, rolling his eyes as Atem squeezed in between he and Yugi, leaning over to give Yugi a kiss as well

"Shut up..." Seto finally muttered, his face a light pink as he glanced over at the two, watching Yugi snuggle the kitten for the first time as the puppy- Tinkerbell, as it were- shifted a little in his lap, yawning in her sleep

How it had happened that Seto Kaiba, a well-feared, stoic, take-no-prisoners CEO, one of the most powerfull men in the world, had ended up spending his Saturday night catering to two small duelists and their even smaller animal companions, he had no idea

But somehow- despite the fact that he was unable to even believe he was saying this himself- he wouldn't have it any other way


End file.
